Andesine
Andesine is an OC created by EnderEmerald46. Appearance Debut Andesine is a red gem with dark red hair and a ponytail. She has red skin, red eyes and has black glasses. She has a small triangular nose and dark red eyebrows, and her locket can be visibly seen. She wears a red hoodie and red shorts, as well as light red socks and red sneakers. Current Currently, she has an eyepatch from losing her eye in Peridot's experiment, as well as Apatite's other arm since she got stuck with it in said experiment. She keeps the lab coat sleeve on it, and as well she hides her locket under her hoodie. Cracked/Damaged Gem When her gem is cracked/damaged, her appearance changes drastically. She becomes a melty arm-monster that towers over her normal form. She's still red, but Apatite's extra arm is turned into a brown stump that is her weak spot in this form. Story She was Apatite's girlfriend back on Homeworld, and right before he left due to Obsidian, it was their anniversary. She gave Apatite some sound-proof headphones because she knows he likes to focus on researching, and he gave her a locket with both of their photos in it. After he left, she kept the locket as a keepsake to remember Apatite. It's unknown what happened from then until the events of Back Together, but it can be assumed she met Peridot and was captured (most likely due to her liking Apatite, who was deemed a criminal for stealing a spaceship). She soon met Apatite back on Earth when he got captured, and the two were soon merged into Maukite. After being freed (at the cost of losing her eye and getting Apatite's arm), she remains close to Apatite, the two sometimes working together on research. When she heard about Apatite turning into Apadian, she looked for and comforted them, and soon found Bismuth, who was stuck in plushie form. After the...incident that soon followed, Apadian had a panic attack and when Andesine tried to calm them down, they merged into Taaffeite for the first time. They soon found Carnelian at a pet store where they defused due to Apadian becoming too panicked. She is currently living at the Alteration Gems' base. Personality She's a bit of a computer geek, sometimes helping Apatite with his research back in Homeworld. She is more calm, collected, and polite, although it's possible she's hiding her true feelings. She's a bit of a caretaker to Apadian due to their fragile sociality, and always knows how to calm them down. She also has a defensive side, at once trying to upgrade or do more training with her boomerang, however she ends up damaging her gem in the process. When she reforms she's apologetic, mainly due to indirectly causing the Citrine fiasco that caused Apatite's second regeneration. She also seems to have a knowledge on several things that happened to Apatite/Apadian (Dollmaker, Citrine, Yellow Apatite, etc), most likely due to him/them explaining it all to her. Fusions *Andesine + Apadian = Taaffeite. *Andesine + Carnelian = Fluorite. *Andesine + Bismuth + Carnelian = Sunstone. *Andesine + Apadian + Bismuth + Carnelian = Delta. Trivia *Her eyes can flash white. Gallery Andesine.png|Andesine Chibi Category:OCs Category:EnderEmerald46